The Winchesters and The Kingdom To Come
by LadyEvermore
Summary: Sarah is now sixteen mature and hell bent on getting revenge on the monsters that killed an important part of her family. But what will happen when Wincesters get involved.


Dean is layed back in his chair one foot resting on the table. His gaze watching the strange girl curled up in the far off corner of Library. Her emerald eyes skimming along the words of her book. Her long dark brown hair hanging around her face. She couldn't be any older than seventeen.

He and Sam found her raiding the same witch's nest. The girl's arm was injured and since she was obviously much too young to be hurt and all on her own. They brought her back to the hotel and patched her up but once they began asking questions they realized real quick they were getting nowhere fast with the kid.

After the lack of answers and little to no response from the girl they came to the conclusion that she might be a runaway. Sam thought it would be best to take her to Judy. He hoped she be able to run her picture through facial recognition at the sheriff station.

Unfortunately it came up with a big fat zilch. There wasn't even a missing persons report matching the girl's description. If the girl was a run away she was a run away no one missed.

After a while the three decided it best for the girl to stay with Juby. Unfortunately she didn't feel the same. After two attempts to run away that night, one of which she almost successfully caught a bus out of town. Juby viewed her to much as a flight risk to stay with her.

Juby wanted to take her into the sheriff's office but Sam and Dean deemed that unwise. They had no idea why she was in the witch's nest or how far her knowledge of the supernatural actually reaches. For all they knew she could have something bad after her. They didn't want anymore lifeless bodies of innocent by standards on their conscience.

They have been under the same roof for two months now and he could count the number of words she's spoken on his fingers. This is of course not counting the words 'may I, yes sir, no sir, please and thank you.' The child is so polite its abnormal. Sam finds it kind of cute and endearing while Dean finds it slightly annoying. _What kind of kid if polite like all the time? Especially a teenager?_

Finally not being able to stand the silence he leaned forward across the table. "Sam?" Dean whispers. "Do we have anything on Jane Doe yet?"

Sam looked up at his brother to glare at him in announce. "No, Dean. I'd tell you if we did. Your not the only one going stir crazy here."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"What if we…"

Sarah was fully aware the brother's were talking about her. It was nothing new. These past two months have been dreadfully boring for Sarah. Since they found her raiding the witches nest they have somehow deemed her as their responsibility.

When they asked for her name she gave an alias. When they asked what she was doing in the nest Sarah just shrugged her shoulders. When they asked who her family was she just stayed silent and silent she stayed.

She didn't want to lie to them. They were being kind to her besides lies where hard to keep straight. She hated being rude to them but she knew the truth was going to be hard for the brothers to swallow. Even if they are hunters somethings are just to far fetched.

She had hoped they would just let her go after they realized that no one was looking for her. That no one missed her. No one that really mattered anyways. But they haven't.

Sarah was beganing to go stir crazy. The brothers didn't like her wondering around the bunker to much. They wouldn't let her read the lore on the shelves. They kept saying she was too young for everything in the bunker. If she wanted to go outside for some fresh air one of the brothers had to follow.

Sarah really just wanted to go home. To lay in her bed, under her roof, surround by her things. She really just wanted to tell the Winchesters everything. Though telling may land her in the loony bin. Might even get her killed.

Sarah understood as hunters the boys must have seen a lot over the years. She also understood that hunters see the world in black and white. A gray area is not welcomed in their reality.

So telling them that fairies exist and that she had once visited the fairy dimension could make them either a.) see her as loco crazy person and they drop her off the nearest Asylum or b.) believe her in which would be good up until they find out some of Sarah's closest friends are fairies themselves. Meaning they'd most likely kill her friends and she herself for associating with them.

"So take out from Mama DD's Diner for dinner?" Asked Dean. "I can get your rabbit food this time."

Sarah groans loudly before Sam could reply. Making her disapproval known. The boy's look at her with a confusing scowl. A scowl she returned in kind. She hated being rude but take out was getting old. Like really old.

"Do you guys ever cook? I mean really come on hamburgers again? You know some variety wouldn't kill you. And before you even say it, Panda Garden's Chinese and Tico's Tacos Mexican joint is not a variety make." Sarah finished as she snapped her book shutt.

The boys just stare that her in disbelief. Dumbstruck Dean had to shake his head and check his ears. Nope, nothing wrong me. She actually spoke a full paragraph. Dean thought.

"Staring is a boorish behavior. It shows how unrefined a person really is. I know as hunters your raising must have been little unorthodox but I'm sure your procreator raised you to be gentlemen with some amount of chivalry." Awkward staring continues though mouths are now open. "Hello? I said you are being very very rude and that I'm sure your daddy raised you better."

Dean looks at Sam then back to Sarah as Sam just looks at Dean unsure of what to say. Dean rubs the back of his neck while Sam runs a hand through his hair. Sarah begun to worry that she broke the boys when finally they move to stand in front of her.

"She speaks!" Dean exclaimed. "Finally!"

"And to think it was our bad eating habits that broke her from the mute behavior." Chuckled Sam.

"Laugh all you want but aren't you boys tried of take out?" Asked Sarah.

"If you are tired of our lifestyle you could always tell what we want to know. After that you can be on your merry way." Answered Dean with a gloating smirk and wink.

"Being with why were you in that witch's nest and where the hell are your parents?" Sam stated.

Sarah stops to think about how she should proceed for a moment. Going through her list of pros and cons. Finding the cons out weighting the pros she thought it best to keep up her mute behavior. But she couldn't keep that up forever.

"Tell you what! If you buy me all the ingredients I require to cook a home cooked meal I'll answer all of your questions."


End file.
